


Wednesday

by iArgent



Series: Date Night [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV, Kingsglaive: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Cum Eating, Gladio's massive dick, Instead it's all porn and an aftertaste of movie date, M/M, Multi, Overstimulation, Quicky sex to make it to the actual date, Rimming, They like horror movies and go opening night, This was supposed to be brief porn then a movie date, no beta we die like men, schmoopy showers, they eat popcorn one at a time not in fistfulls you damn heathens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-13 22:38:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11194902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iArgent/pseuds/iArgent
Summary: Whoa this ended up more smut than story.*Ehem*Gladio and Nyx have a few type of dates. One of those is movie premiers. The quicky beforehand is near obligatory, but can never just be quick when done like this. Mostly because Nyx isn't made of elastic.





	Wednesday

**Author's Note:**

> ...I was trying to do sweet things. Then suddenly I was like "Holy shit how hard would it be to take Gladdy's dick?" And then Nyx was like "I volunteer as tribute." And rather than a cute movie date you guys got a monster dick quicky, over-stimulation, showery aftercare, cum eating, and then a cute movie date afterglow. So....Essentially everything I touch becomes filthy.

Wednesdays belonged to Gladiolus.

 

Nyx threw his head back and arched, legs parting momentarily away from the younger man, who ceased the minute roll of his hips to press a searing kiss over Nyx’s gasping lips.

 

“Damn honey, too much?” Gladio panted, reassured at the iron grip Nyx had on his forearms, and the press of heels on his back.

 

“O-oh fuck you Gladi-oh!”

 

Gladio leaned forward a bit, pressing on to the Glaive and flexing his hips, feeling himself slide an inch deeper.

 

“Fu-fucking hells. I _ _s it in yet__?”

 

The Shield turned his head to kiss below the Glaives ear. “You got a bit more.”

 

“ _ _Son of a__ ** _ ** _bitch_**_**.”

 

“You say that every time. But you’re still having a blast.”

 

Nyx forced his eyes open to glare at the larger man, just in time for him to pull back and thrust again, making spots dance through his vision. “You’re too big. Seriously, why do I do this?” His voice may have been a bit lost in his panting and the low keen he seemed to release between each breath, but Gladio just smiled and continued thrusting what he had inside.

 

“Oh, you love it doll face.”

 

“Shut U-uuup.” His spine bowed as his legs parted again, and everything went a bit soft around the edges. The world itself seemed to be humming and the magic in his veins was tangible.

 

“Want me to stop for a sec? Looks like you just hit it.”

 

“Mmmn, it’s gotta all be in.”

 

“Yup.”

 

“Then go, I’d like to get off.”

 

“Hey, whatever you say, precious.”

 

Even in the hazy sort of sensory overload Nyx generally experienced by the time Gladio was entirely seated inside him, it was always mind blowing. It wasn’t long before all he could feel was how full he was, the flexing of the muscular back below his feet, the corded muscles in the tattooed forearms as the bigger man rocked forward, rattling the headboard. He was never entirely sure what he was hearing, but he had it on good authority it was mostly his garbled sighs and grunts, punctuated with a low keen he liked when Gladio hit a spot or a rhythm he particularly liked. Noctis was strangely good at relaying sex after the fact.

 

Gladio grunted on top, mostly, humming on occasion, hissing brief thoughts into his partners ears that they only half heard but made them blush and arch. Nyx personally never got tired of Gladio putting both hands on his abdomen and complimenting how each muscle gripped him so well.

 

Nyx wasn’t even sure how he took this on occasional Wednesdays. He knew Noctis and he were the only ones who did it this way with Gladio. For now. He wasn’t entirely sure dicks actually came in this size but here they were.

 

“Ah-hh. So, timesab-about up, bigguy __hnnng__.” He panted, words slurring as Gladio continued his leisurely rolling.

 

“Hmmm. Me too precious. Mind if?”

 

“Go-gods no. Goferit.” His breath stuttered and seized, and he sighed when he finally reached his peak. Gladio let his face fall into the pillow next to him and moved both hands to Nyx’s hips, thrusting solidly in a way that jerked Nyx’s entire body like some kind of marionette and his sex puppet, then sighed into the Glaives ear.

 

He could feel Gladio throbbing around his rim, even if he couldn’t feel the rest of it so deep inside. He’d love to ask how it was, but it felt like his lips were both too wet and too swollen to speak around a tongue that was suddenly too heavy to move, His chest heaved and flushed and everything was a little dark around the edges even as he whined when Gladio slowly pulled out.

 

“Shit, you look like you got a good one.” Gladio murmured, stroking big hands over scars and up and down the Glaives sides. “Your legs are trembling something fierce” He purred, pressing lazy kisses to Nyx’s jaw.

 

“Yo-you’re hung like a behemoth. Of course I’m fuh-hucking shaking.”

 

Gladio pushed himself up a bit and looked down Nyx’s body, then at the alarm clock. “Hour and a half until the movie. Better start cleanup.”

 

“Ye-yeah, that’s a great, nonononono, not what I meant!”

 

The smooth stokes of Gladio’s tongue over his spent cock would have been expected if Nyx was capable of coherent thought. He pulled off with a pop a few seconds later and brushed his tongue through the mess on Nyx’s abdomen. “I’m not a cat, big guy, tongue baths d-don’t do it.”

“Hush and let me enjoy this before we shower.” Gladio mumbled against his stomach. Then the world spun and Nyx found himself on his stomach, Gladio groping his ass before diving in with his tongue.

 

Nyx bit his lower lip and swatted the mattress next to him to do something with his hands. After a few moments the long strokes of Gladio's tongue grew softer, and the hot feedback of Nyx’s breath in the pillow grew slower.

 

Gladio kissed his lower back “C’mon sweetheart you love getting eaten out.”

 

“By the Six __yes__.” His voice less breathy, but now distant and dazed.

 

Gladio, apparently already off the bed for his predictable, but not predictable for blissed out Nyx second act, braced himself on the mattress to stand. “Hey, think both our legs will hold up for a shower?”

 

Nyx turned his head to look at the alarm clock. “Hour and fifteen, gonna have to.”

 

His knees, more unstable than Gladio’s meant he needed some help wobbling to his own shower. Finding he didn’t care at all about that when Gladio, despite this being a relative quicky, went through his usual post sex rituals. Big hands swiping carefully over his body, gentle fingers in his hair and words in his ears.

 

“Damn, next time we gotta go slower, this fast stuff is great, but I like getting to go a little crazy, you know?”

 

Gladio was usually every bit as shattered as Nyx after this, but they’d erred on the side of stress relief in fifteen minutes than their usual. Nyx did indeed get it, and he’d still had a blast. “Yeah, I know.”

 

“You’re good though, right? We didn’t go too fast? I know I’m a bit much to take.”

 

“That thing is a goddamn weapon, no wait-”

 

“Good thing I’ve got a pretty sheath.”

 

Nyx snorted and leaned forward to kiss the Crownsguard. “Remind me that for that awful pun I gotta blow you.”

 

“Only if I don’t get you first.”

 

The rest of the shower was snickers and gentle ribbing until the water began to run cold.

 

It took Nyx about three minutes to notice his towels were significantly better than they had been. He looked down at the offending fluffy fabric, then back into his cupboard. “I’m always using Noct’s towel.”

Gladio snorted and began shimmying into his pants. “I’m sure he’ll be psyched. Now get your pants on before we miss this damn premier.”

 

Honestly, Wednesdays were always great stress relief. Sex, then a date. Or a date and then sex. Sometimes no sex, sometimes no date. But Gladio was awesome anyway, so Nyx didn’t find himself caring much. Especially when they could sit and braid little, meaningful braids into each others hair before they left for the premier of a new horror movie.

 

Sitting in the dark, brushing fingers as they swiped popcorn kernel by kernel as the body count rose to staggering levels, Nyx found, was just as intimate as what they’d done under two hours ago. Gladio had this way of making everything meaningful, and really, it was great.

 

And if Crowe saw them leaving the theater and grilled him about it Thursday, well, he and Gladio both liked to brag a little.


End file.
